Lucy Half Angel, Half Demon
by AngelicXDemons
Summary: Lucy an innocent girl who is locked away in a dark cloak to prevent her unbelievably strong magic from hurting anyone. Lucy only trusts Laxus and Gajeel with her dark secret. Finding out that Lucy's Destined Partner is a Dragon Slayer she tries to stay far away from any Dragon Slayer what happens when she meets up with a Shadow Dragon Slayer? Why does Gajeel blush when with Lucy?
1. Prologue

_Haii! I have finally decided to write this story that I have had thinking about for months! This is my first ever fanic so please go easy on me._

I'm not too sure about the rating it may go up but for now its rated T. It might be rated M later on.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail that belongs to no other than Hiro Mashima._

_Be sure to check out the poll on my profile!_

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>~Prologue<em>

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky. One mage still lay in her black and white comfy red, snuggled down enjoying the warmth of the sun shining on her face. Lucy Heartfilia lay looking like a goodness with her golden hair practically glowing under the rays of the sun, her chocolate left brown eye sparking out toward the welcoming morning sky. While her left eye completely covered by an eye patch. Her small hand lightly touched her eye. She sighed and sat up, dreading the thought of leaving her warm bed. She recalled the night before when she had cried herself to sleep. Why had she been born so late? Why couldn't she had just died with the other Half Angel Demons? Why did she have to hide herself under a stupid cloak until her destined partner was there to find her? She hung her long legs over the side of her bed missing the warmth and comfort that it gave her. Without warning her black cloak immediately wrapped itself around her body trapping her inside. She felt like screaming. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to be so different from everyone else?! Shrugging it off she stood up and put on a black tank top and skirt to match. Tossing on her sliver belt she had missed how her keys always lingered there. Her parents had taken away her keys and given them off to some other Celestial Mage because her parents had told her that she had magic of her own. She had remembered the day that she gave her keys to a little girl named Yukino. Lucy had wanted to keep her keys but her being so young had no right to stand up to her parents. She had recalled a little boy with her. What was that boys' name again?

~FLASHBACK~

"Rogue! I got all 88 keys!" The girl cooed. "That's only because that girl gave you 80 of them. YOU never really earned them. Loser." The raven haired girl had stared at the girl in a black cloak. Only before suddenly turning away blushing. _"She's impressive to say that she's only 12 and had 80 out of 88 of all Celestial Keys. I hope_ _my destined partner is someone like her."_ Rogue thought silently. Boldly the little boy had walked up to her ignoring her parents curious stares. "You." The boy pointed. "Should come hang out with my friends and I, I live right across the street." The girl nodded underneath her cloak shyly. Yukino pouted, thanking the mysterious girl and skipping off into a laughing frenzy bouncing up and down disappearing around the corner with the little boy named Rogue. Truth be told, Lucy did go visit him and his friends everyday until she was told to move far far away. Never to return.

~FLASHBACK END~

"Rogue." She thought. Before placing on her black brown boots only to hear a loud horn. Looking out her window, she saw the long black limo pull up at her house. Knowing her mom, dad, and butler Sebastian also her little minion (you'll understand later) were all waiting on her. Quickly running downstairs and grabbing a piece of toast. Waving goodbye to the transparent Wendy with white wings on her way out. This being her 7th time moving since she was 12 she had already known what to do. "Here goes nothing."

_~Prologue end~_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the short chapter but since its only the first chapter I think it best being short. I will try to update weekly unless I get writers block. Thank you for reading! Updating soon! <em>


	2. New Adjustments

_Haii! I have finally decided to write this story that I have had thinking about for months! This is my first ever fanic so please go easy on me._

_I'm not too sure about the rating it may go up but for now its rated T. It might be rated M later on._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail that belongs to no other than Hiro Mashima._

__Be sure to check out the poll on my profile!__

_Okaii sadly, I will make this chapter a bit short...Starting by chapter 3 the chapters will be long.(Only because I am just starting out with a new fresh story. The first two chapters will always be short...) However that will take me the full week to complete each chapter. Unless I get writers block._

_My brother has been using the laptop for the past few days, (Another reason why its so short!) . he just won't give it up sometimes. So I quickly wrote this up._

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter one, "New Adjustments."<em>

Lucy gazed outside; and sighed loudly "a new school, a new home. I am getting tired of moving. Tired of running. I just wish I was never a Heartfilia." As soon as Lucy showered and put on her clothes the magical cloak was forced upon her. Sighing for the second time today, she knew that she had to find her so-called "Destined Partner" soon...The cloak completely covered her face and body giving her just enough room to walk around. That was exactly what she needed. She needed to be careful at this new school.

SaberTail High was known for the strongest of mages, the school was also known for finding your "Destined Partner." The only reason why she moved back to this place. Every mage with a power had a destined partner. If you ever kissed or even slept with someone who wasn't your destined partner the other would feel extreme pain for as long as it went on. Truth be told Lucy felt pain every once in a while, but it never went on long enough. So she knew there was no "funny business."

The name Heartfilia was feared all over the country. Lucy had overheard a lady talking to her daughter about her. About how she was undefeated and dangerous to stay away from someone like the Heartfilia's. Lucy bit her lip. _"I have to be extra careful here." _That was the last thing she was able to think about until she heard the jerking of the limo. "We're here!" Her parents smiled. "Remember Lucy, your last name here is Ashley. Try not to draw too much attention to yourself." Layla said with a serious tone. (In this story Layla is alive! xD) Lucy nodded quietly before her butler Sebastian opened the door for her. "This is it."

A long black limo pulled up at the SaberTail high. Mages who were outside stared with curiosity. Lucy in her usual black cloak walked into the schools' main doors. Unnoticed, the too spies requested by her father, followed her inside the massive school. Everyone was staring at her. Not only was she new here, Lucy kind of stood out in a black cloak. Lucy wasn't stupid she knew the two spies were following her. Smirking underneath her cloak she turned around roundhouse kicking them both. Also what she called it, her infamous Lucy Kick. Her long legs were revealed for only a moment. She was just glad no one had turned around fast enough to see her beat up the two idiots.

"OI LUCY!" Lucy directed her attention to the three Dragon Slayers heading her way. Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus. Lucy relaxed seeing the three once again. They had been the only ones she trusted with her secret. Natsu ran up giving her a hug. Next came Laxus. Lucy didn't say much but she took notice at how the two Dragon Slayers got taller and muscular. Finally there was Gajeel. Truth be told she always found herself blushing around the Iron Dragon Slayer, but Lucy had to realize that he didn't feel the same way. She took notice of how tall and muscular and sexy he looked.

_"Lucy what are you thinking! Stop that!"_ she screamed at herself for thinking such thoughts.

"You guys have gotten so tall and more manly for sure." I guess I'm the s" Lucy was cut off when she heard something. It was said under a whisper. Thanks to her destined partner one of her two abilities were Dragon Slayer like hearing. (The other was the ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else.) _"The same my ass. She's way more developed in the chest area." _Laxus smirked. Gajeel and Laxus snickered all while looking at a confused Nastu. Lucy was about to beat the crap out of Laxus until she heard her name go off on the intercom.

"New Student please report to the main office. New Student please report to the main office." The three Dragon Slayers exchanged looks. "New Student?" They said in unison. "Luce why don't you tell them your real name?" Both Gajeel and Laxus hit him on top of his head. "Idiot the name Heartfilia is dangerous. They'd probably run tests on Lucy if they found out about her power." Lucy only nodded in agreement, taking off down the broad hallway of lockers.

"Ah yes, new student." Master Makarov sat down next to Master Jiemma. "At SaberTail High, we have all students to show us their power as well as their wing color type. For my classes Sabertooth, your wings must be red, red-black, or black. Red being Rank 1 and Black being Rank 3. Your wings will determine how strong your magic is understand?" Lucy nodded.

Makarov cleared his throat. "As for Fairytail, your wings must be yellow, yellow-white, or white. Yellow being Rank 1 and White being rank 3. Same for Jiemma's policy, it will determine how strong you are. Now child, we are aware that some students are unsure of their wing type all you need to do is step on that scale and it will tell you how Bad you are or how Good you are. Good repesents FairyTail while Bad repsents Sabertooth. Understand?" Lucy nodded and stepped on the scale.

Master Jiemma and Makarov looked confused. The scale read, 50% Good and 50% Evil. "That's impossible." They said in Unison. Makarov hasty gripped the microphone. "Mira and Rogue please report to the main office immediately!" Mira and Rogue were the strongest and most trusted ones for the two guilds.

Sure enough moments later there was a knock on the door. "Come in children!" The two bowed. "You called Master?" Mira said politely. "Yes I need you two to test out this scale for me. It might be broken." Mira nodded and stepped on the scale. The scale read, 93% Good. 7% Evil. "It seems to be working fine master."

Rogue stepped on the scale. The scale read, 98% Evil. 2% Good. "Seems that my evil rating has gone up by 18 percent. Other than that, like the Fairy said herself, this scale is working fine." Makarov shook his head.

"New Student step on the scale." Lucy nodded. The scale read, 51% Good. 49% Evil. Makarov smiled. "Another good student. Mira show this child around." Master Jiemma was frustrated "By two percent Makarov." Jiemma angerly stood up and walked into his office.

Before Mira had the chance to discuss the new student Lucy ran out the door. Makarov sighed. "I needed to at least know what the child's name and gender. This could be a problem, what health class do we enter that student in now?"

Mira looked pissed. "It's a guy! With no manners whatsoever!" Rogue looked at Mira and Makarov emotionless. _"It's a girl. I'm sure of it."_

~Chapter 1 End~

* * *

><p><em>FORGIVE ME! It's a short chapter...I wanted it to be longer but my brother is hogging the laptop a lot lately. The next chapter will be longer promises...I know this story is weird everyone has wings in this series xD but of course the Dragon Slayers are much to manly to always show them. But yes everyone has them in this story...I'll be updating as soon as possible. Please be patient with me.<em>


	3. Urges and Regrets

_Haii! I have finally decided to write this story that I have had thinking about for months! This is my first ever fanic so please go easy on me._

_I'm not too sure about the rating it may go up but for now its rated T. It might be rated M later on._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail that belongs to no other than Hiro Mashima._

**_Be sure to check out the poll on my profile!_**

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

Before Mira had the chance to discuss the new student Lucy ran out the door. Makarov signed. "I needed to at least know what the child's name and gender. This could be a problem, what health class do we enter that student in now?"

Mira looked pissed. "It's a guy! With no manners whatsoever!" Rogue looked at Mira and Makarov emotionless. _"It's a girl. I'm sure of it."_

_~Chapter 1 End~_

* * *

><p><em> ~Chapter 2 Urges and Regrets~<em>

Rogue just stood there as he cleansed his fists. "It's a girl." He stated flatly. "And how are you so certain child?" Makarov asked. "Old man am I ever wrong?" Deep down Rogue wanted to run after her. He signed lightly and took off after her. _"It's a girl. Old man am I ever wrong?" _Lucy cursed underneath her breath._ "Faster"_ she told herself. As she ran around the vast school trying to remember where the exit was.

"Now how did she hear me?" A smirk ran across Rogue's face. As he ran he talked a little louder to himself, purposely trying to get the girls' attention. "One of her two special abilities must be Dragon Slayer like hearing." As Lucy kept running she couldn't help but over hear him. _"I have to do something."_ Lucy Heartfilia for once in her lifetime was actually frightened.

Why was she running like this? Why was she afraid! Hell she was a Heartfilia! Known to be the last half angel demon alive! She ran into the janitor's closet hastily closing the door trying not to waste time. She caught her breath as she heard a knock on the door. The door opened only to see a man with black hair a red-eye and an eye patch on his LEFT side. (Lucy's is on the right) Lucy backed up into a corner as she heard the door click shut. _"Shit. Looks like I'll be found out sooner than I wanted too." _She thought quietly.

Rogue placed his hand on the wall and cocked his head to the side wanting to get a better look at this girl. "One of your abilities is Dragon Slayer like hearing. That only means one thing. Your destined partner must be a Dragon Slayer. By the looks of it, I saw you hugging Gajeel in the middle of the hallway, I also saw him blushing Suspicious huh?" Lucy wanted to speak up but honestly, she was afraid to. "Why aren't you answering me?" She didn't need him knowing what her voice sounded like.

Without hesitation she shoved the boy named Rogue out-of-the-way and reached for the doorknob. _"Dammit why won't this thing open!"_ Lucy screamed at herself. She froze completely when she felt a hand over her small ones. His other arm made its way around her waist. _"I am so screwed."_ Those were the last words that she got in before she felt heavy breathing down her neck. Lucy turned around curiously. Shocked to see the guy who once chased after her look so weak.

He was sweating and his hands were slightly shaking. The arm that was around her waist was removed as he quickly pushed her against the wall. His body had a mind of his own and Rogue couldn't control it. No matter how hard he struggled not to touch her, he only got closer and closer to her. Lucy reached out and touched his face. She soon regretted it when she felt his breathing become quicker than before. Rogue's Dragon Slayer like fangs could be shown. Truth be told, they only ever appear when its time to mate. _"Why the fuck are my fangs showing now? I don't even know this girl!"  
><em>  
>"I'm sorry." Those were the only words Rogue could say before his lips reached for hers. Lucy pushed away seconds later surprised. Unfortunately, her breathing quickened as well. She was sweating and her hands were slightly shaking. <em>"What is going on?! Who is he and why is he having this type of effect on me?"<em> Lucy pulled Rogue by the collar and closed the gap between them. Only this time the kiss was longer. The two mages didn't know why this was happening to them. Luckily, the door opened. The schools' janitor looked confused. Lucy ran out the room in embarrassment and Rogue ran in the opposite direction.

Lucy was thankful that the bell hadn't rang yet. "Gajeel take me home." She tugged on his arm. Gajeel directed his attention away from Laxus. "Sure, but why do you want to go home? Its your first day here." She made up a lie. "I am just not feeling well." Gajeel nodded. He held her bridal style his long white wings stretched. 88% good, 12% evil. Lucy thought as she stared at his wings. "Hang on." She gripped his shirt for support and laid her head on his chest. For the first time today, Lucy felt safe in his arms.

The ride ended all too soon when Gajeel landed on her balcony. "Thank you Gajeel. I'll be at school tomorrow, it will be much easier that way anyways." Gajeel nodded and flew away. Lucy opened the window and as soon as she stepped through her cloak disappeared. She lunged for her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she placed her fingertips over her lips. _"My first kiss. Gone."_

"Where did you take Luce?" Natsu asked. "Home. She said that she wasn't feeling well." Gajeel answered. "She looked fine to me." Laxus commented. "Luce smelled weird." Natsu said as he remembered the difference in her scent. "What do you mean?" Gajeel asked curiously. "She smelled like the forest. It was strong too." Natsu added. "She probably ran into someone she didn't like. Lucy is a shy person after all. We better start getting ready for 1st and 2nd period, it starts soon." Laxus said plainly. "Yeah." Gajeel and Natsu said in unison.

"Mira are you sure?" Makarov asked with uncertainty. "Yeah! That new student is a guy! Why would you trust a Sabertooth member anyway?" Makarov nodded. "That's true, the GMG (Grand Magic Games) is coming up soon it will be a wonderful time to see the childs' abilities. Alright then it's settled, _he_ will be battling Sting first, then Rogue." Mira smiled. She bowed to her master leaving the office upon hearing the bell.

_ ~Chapter 2 end~_

* * *

><p><em>GOMEN NASAI! I really didn't think it would take this long to post a chapter. I have just been busy and a bit of writers block. I shall try my best to upload regularly. Don't forget about the poll on my profile, it will determine if I should make the story Rated M or keep it Rated T. R&amp;R and thank you for your time. :) <em>


	4. A Surprised Lucy!

_Haii! I have finally decided to write this story that I have had thinking about for months! This is my first ever fanic so please go easy on me._

_Sorry for the late update!_

_I'm not too sure about the rating it may go up but for now its rated T. It might be rated M later on.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail that belongs to no other than Hiro Mashima_

**_Be sure to check out the poll on my profile! Warning this chapter as a lot of swear words in it xD I was feeling feisty this morning._**

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em> Previously...<em>

"Mira are you sure?" Makarov asked with uncertainty. "Yeah! That new student is a guy! Why would you trust a Sabertooth member anyway?" Makarov nodded. "That's true, the GMG (Grand Magic Games) is coming up soon it will be a wonderful time to see the childs' abilities. Alright then it's settled, _he_ will be battling Sting first, then Rogue." Mira smiled. She bowed to her master leaving the office upon hearing the bell.

_~Chapter 2 end~_

* * *

><p>"Lucy your first day couldn't have been THAT bad." Her mother said tossing a pillow.<p>

"You don't understand. That school is fulled with a bunch of perverts!" Lucy groaned as her mother threw the sheets off her bed. She didn't understand what the problem was. Couldn't they just move into another house and have me attend another school like they always do?

"If you're not out of the house by 9:00 AM, I will toss all your stuff out the window and run it over with my car!" Layla's eyes were a fire-red color her black wings forming out of her back. She meant business.

Lucy quickly got out of bed. "Y-YES MAM!"

Lazily going through her stuff she sighed. "Stupid demon woman."

Within 20 minutes Lucy was fully dressed. A white tank top, black skirt, and white converse sneakers and a white bow in her hair to complete the look. Her door swung open.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE!?"

"Mom! I was just leaving!" She grabbed her cloak and literally, jumped off her balcony. The force that she put on the fall caused a slight rumble. Looking down at her watch it read 8:55. "Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to get to school in 5 minutes?!" There was another problem, her cloak usually forced itself on her. This time it was neatly hanging on her shoulder. Without a second thought, Lucy flung the cloak over her shoulders and ran off at top speed.

Out of breath and tired, Lucy made it to school on time. Quickly rushing into the classroom.

"Oh good your on time, why don't you introduce yourself?" Lucy paused. The school had already thought she was a boy, how in the world would she get away with this one?

~X~

"Fro wants ice cream!"

"No." Rogue said sighing quietly. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He had been a lot more frustrated lately since last week Friday. The only thing he could think about was her. Her long blonde hair that just fell just right. Her beautiful brown orbs that made Rogue just want to grab her and kiss her senseless. God how he had wished to see her body. It was unfortunate that he didn't get her name. Rogue thinking back to after that incident in the closet.

"Gajeel take me home."

"Sure why Lucy?"

Lucy, that was her name. Rogue was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized Sting, Lector, and Frosch walking (more like flying) backwards to stare at his blushing face.

"Rogue is blushing!" Sting smirked.

"I bet he's thinking of where he's going to make out with Yukino next."

"But Fro knows that Rogue-kun doesn't like Yukino."

"So who is she?"

"I-Its no one." Fuck...he mentally slapped himself. Rogue needed to verify if she was the one for him. He looked back at Sting. A smug grin on his face. "Oh, when you saw her did your hands get sweaty? Did your breathing quicken? So full of lust, need, and want that you couldn't control it?" Sting laughed as he walked ahead of Rogue with Frosch and Lector following laughing their heads off. "Yeah right, Rogue is as cold as he wouldn't find his Destined Partner before me."

Rogue clenched his fist. "Too bad I already found her!" He snapped back to no one in particular knowing Sting was already gone. Looking down at his watch it read, 8:55. "Shit I'm going to be late." He was about to open his wings to fly off to school instead, but he saw a beautiful girl literally jump out of a 3 story house. Her expression was as cold as ice. Her too feet landing on the ground carefully. _"She does that like it's so normal.'"_ Rogue blushed slightly realizing who it was. _ " God she is so beautiful" _Rogue mentally slapped himself _again. _He took notice of her cloak. It wasn't on her like it normally was. "What is wrong with this cloak!?" A certain blonde yelled in frustration. Forcefully putting it on herself. Smiling as she tried to yanking it off but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't come off. Sighing in relief. Rogue looked at her from a distance smirking. _"So that's how it works. Suppose that's my job to take it off her." _ Opening his wings he flew behind Lucy wrapping his arms around her waist. She jolted in response ready to beat the crap out of this guy. Lifting the surprised and slightly pissed off Lucy in the air.

"W-What are you doing?" She blushed.

Rogue whispered seduce fully into her ear. "Exactly what it looks like, giving you a ride to school." Lucy's face got even redder.

"P-Put me down!"

"Why should I?"

"I can get there on my own." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked in the other direction. "Hmph."

"You know we can't be late. Especially since its only your second day Lucy."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Because I am your Destined Partner, and don't worry your secret that you're trying so hard to hide, it's safe with me."

"HUH?!" Lucy suddenly felt like she was falling. Looking down to realize, she really was falling! She closed her eyes shut waiting for the impact that never came. Slowly opening her eyes she came face to face with Gajeel.

"You okay Bunny Girl?"

"Y-Yeah."

~A~

The day as halfway over and Lucy was feeling a bit thirsty. She raised her hand quietly. "Yes Lucas?" That was the name Gajeel helped her come up with. Getting up and handing the teacher the pass, _Lucas_ was excused from class. Rogue asked to use the restroom after seeing Lucy leave. Laxus grinned getting up from his seat "This should be interesting."

Lucy allowed the cool fluids of the water enter her mouth sighing to herself she said aloud _thinking_ that no one could hear her. "What got me into this mess in the first place?! I mean acting like a boy? Stupid Mira, stupid good hearing. And why the hell am I always teleporting away to these random places?!"

She crawled into the corner in between the two water fountains. Pulling her knees close to her chest and cried silently. "I wish none of this ever happened. "She whispered quietly. "I just wish that I entered this school as a girl. Not in this stupid cloak. Why won't it just come off already!?"

Lucy both angry, and upset. Crying louder and harder. She began to tug at the cloak she wore. But no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't come off. "Just who the fuck is my destined partner anyways?!"

"He's right in front of you."

"Huh?" Lucy looked up in confusion.

Rogue took her small hands his large ones. Lucy felt herself losing her balance. Rogue using his other hand to support her, he slowly leaned down to kiss her plump pink lips. Lucy was shocked at first but slowly she began to kiss back. And as soon as she did, there was a sudden spark between them. The kiss grew more intense as they pushed their bodies closer to each other.

"We should-"

"Head back-"

"People might-"

"Get the-"

"Wrong idea." Lucy said breathlessly between kisses. But she didn't want to stop. He was just so addicting.

"So this is what it feels like?" Lucy recalled when Ezra an old friend of hers, told her about kissing. Rogue pulled back first. His eyes burned a bright red. The two panted till their breathing went back to normal.

"You go back first." He kissed her temple.

"Okay." Rogue walked in the other direction.

"Where are you going? Class is this way."

"I've finished my classes for today." Rogue said waving backwards not bothering to look back. Besides, he wouldn't want her to see the light blush plastered across his cheeks.

"Meet me behind the school at 3:00 PM. There's some things that I need to discuss with you.

Lucy shocked him by giving him a hug from behind. Rogue's face got even redder. _"Why am I acting like this?"_

When he turned around he saw Lucy running in the other direction, till she disappeared around the corner. He chuckled quietly. Leaving the school and spreading his wings as he disappeared into the depths of the dark and cold underworld that they called Hell.

"Ah Rogue I've been expecting you."

"Yes father." Rogue stated emotionless standing in front of the sick man Zeref. Who he called his father.

~Meanwhile~

Laxus's eyes widened as he expected a bit of physical contact, but not for them to be possible Destined Partners.

"Its impossible and completely forbidden. Lucy being an angel and Rogue being a demon?" Or so Laxus thought Lucy was completely an Angel.

* * *

><p><em> DUN DUN DUN! GOMEN NASAI! I really wanted this chapter to be longer but since I just wrote this all up I couldn't really think of anything else. Super sorry for the super late update. I am having a bit of writers block. Also because I've been really busy lately. I hope you can understand. Be sure to review I love reading your comments. I am glad you guys enjoy my boring story. R&amp;R! <em>


	5. Gajeel Makes The Pain Go Away

Haii! I have finally decided to write this story that I have had thinking about for months! This is my first ever fanic so please go easy on me.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail that belongs to no other than Hiro Mashima_

_I have decided to add another chapter AGAIN today because one I have extra time and too I haven't updated in over a month._

_Thank you so much for the good feedback :3_

_~Enjoy! xD_

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY...<p>

"Ah Rogue I've been expecting you."

"Yes father." Rogue stated emotionless standing in front of the sick man Zeref. Who he called his father.

~Meanwhile~

Laxus's eyes widened as he expected a bit of physical contact, but not for them to be possible Destined Partners.

"Its impossible and completely forbidden. Lucy being an angel and Rogue being a demon?" Or so Laxus thought Lucy was completely an Angel.

* * *

><p>"Yes Father." Rogue stated emotionlessly standing in front of the sick name Zeref. Who he called his father.<p>

"I have watched you for quite some time now. And I must know. Who was that young man?"

"Who are you talking about?" Rogue looked confused.

"THAT YOUNG MAN YOU WERE JUST KISSING! I cannot allow this."

"Father it's not like that-"

"Rogue. I don't think you should be living around Sting anymore."

"Father I already told you it isn't like that!"

"I cannot allow this, oh no-no, you must follow in my footsteps and marry a young woman. That man, is he perhaps an angel?"

Rogue knowing his father wouldn't drop this. "Something like that."

"AN ANGEL?! SON ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"You're really stupid father, that guy isn't a guy. It's a girl she has herself disguised as a boy. Even if it was to be a man who I have fallen for you should accept it anyway."

"Yes, I suppose that's true but you know the rules. You cannot love an angel."

"Well why the hell not?!"

"ITS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! Oh if Jude finds out about this he will not be happy. At least his daughter is interested in an angel boy."

"I don't care how forbidden it is!" Rogue paused.

"Mr. Heartfilia has a daughter?"

"Yes I have heard that she is quite the looker. Too bad he killed his other daughter Wendy."

Rogue couldn't help but feel bad for that girl. He clenched his fist.

"Yeah, just like you killed my brother Romeo!" (A/N: Oh don't Rogue and Romeo look like brothers?! I just had too!)

"Don't ever bring that up in this household! He was a useless child! He even fell in love with an angel. At least you have power."

"Just because Romeo didn't have magic doesn't mean that he was useless!" Rogue couldn't take it anymore. He stormed off into the basement and unplugged all the controls to the TV that his father was watching him and Lucy on. Using his magic to crash the TV in the process. He flew back to Earth Land.

~X~

Rogue finally landed back on Earth Land. "Where is Lucas?" He had only addressed Lucy as a boy because the school Jantor was walking by. Suddenly Rogue heard a voice in his head. "Son I thought you told me it was a girl!"

"What the hell?! Dad? I already told you she is!"

"I don't believe you! Prove it to your father!"

Rogue was getting annoyed. "Fine!" He looked over and saw Yukino. He marched right up to her and kissed her intensely. "Rogue what are you-"

"Just shut up for a second okay?"

"O-Okay." They didn't talk as Rogue kept kissing her forcefully so he could shut up his dad once and for all. The bell had rung and the students ran out the school excited for tomorrow's Grand Magic Games and the fact that it was Friday.

Lucy couldn't wait to meet Rogue. So many questions floated around in her mind. "Are me and Rogue really Destined Partners? Was he just saying all this just to kiss me? Why did I feel like we were being watched?" Lucy was torn off her train of thoughts when she saw a large crowd. She pushed in shoved to see what was going on. Lucy saw Rogue and Yukino what looked like a passionate lip lock. She could hear the sounds of moaning from Yukino. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. "He used me. I can't believe it." Lucy ran away from the crowd.

She bumped right into Laxus. She looked up at him in the face and quickly ran into the empty school. Only to bump right into Gajeel. "God why do I keep bumping into people?!"

Gajeel chuckled. "Maybe because you aren't paying attention." She had her head down and she looked at the floor. "Hey, look at me." Lucy slowly looked up at the man before her. A light blush on his face. "Stop crying. You're much to young to get your heart-broken. I've watched over you for a while. And I can't just stand back and watch anymore." His face got closer to hers as he leaned in.

"Gajeel what are you-" He kissed her with all is heart. Pulling all his emotions into one kiss. Lucy gripped his shirt tightly as he pushed her up against a wall. Lucy slowly started to give in. A tear streamed down her face. This kiss was different. Rogue was gentle but demanding, while Gajeel was rough but caring. There was no spark in between this kiss either. The two pulled away breathlessly sucking in oxygen before getting right back into it. They broke out in a full make-out session. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Gajeel pinned her arms to the wall with is one hand.

Gajeel wasn't as addicting as Rogue was, but he was slowly making the pain go away. And that, was all she needed right now. For the pain in her chest to go away. And Gajeel was perfect for that. Lucy clenched her fists once again as she heard footsteps approaching but she didn't break the kiss. She just hoped that it was Rogue Cheney. Because now all she wanted to do was kick his ass. Oh yes, tomorrow she would beat the crap out of him for lying to her.

* * *

><p>KYA~~~So Lucy is using Gajeel for her comfort. Poor Lucy. YES, I KNOW. ITS REALLY, SHORT. But I did post too chapters at once. Hmm maybe I should have joined chapter 4 and 5?! Oh well. Thank you guys for the feedback. You inspired me to write yet another chapter. I WILL be updating before the New Years (or on New Years day hehe) But I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. And what shall become of this? Be sure to review I love reading your comments. R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE (A FEW SPOILERS)

_**For chapter 5 I have been getting the same questions if you wish not to know what the next chapter is based on do NOT read this I do realize that Lucy should have felt pain before but I did forget to add that so this is what I came up with...Lucy will feel pain once she realizes that those footsteps are Rogue's. Rogue will feel a great amount of pain once he sees the scene before him. Lucy will begin to realize what she's doing and how its effecting Rogue, Gajeel, and herself. She will not go to school after the Grand Magic Games and will refuse to fight Rogue. Since this is Rolu (yes Lucy will end up with Rogue.) I will try to finish chapter 6 (Kinda 7 now) before the holidays. Thank you for your understanding and for taking the time to read my story.**_

_**~AngelicDemons**_


End file.
